Tout mage a un passé
by Xenolanne256
Summary: Tout le monde savait que Fairy Tail avait deux mages de type Ecriture, Levy McGarden et Fried Justine. Les deux n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, ou du moins en apparence. Mais quand le père de Fried demande son fils et Levy sur une mission longue, ainsi que plusieurs autres mages, leur passé, qu'ils croyaient oublié, va ressurgir... Multicouple mais essentiellement GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Une nouvelle histoire, cette fois une multichapitre et non des one shots comme jusqu'à présent. En fait cette histoire traînait depuis un moment sur mon pc mais je l'ai pas mal retravaillé depuis... Ok, j'arrête mon blabla qui n'intéresse personne et je vous laisse à votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à commentez! (Oui, j'essaye honteusement d'obtenir plus de reviews. Mais c'est pas de ma faute, j'adore avoir du courrier.)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une offre d'emploi particulière...

Fried regarda distraitement autour de lui tandis qu'à sa table, Bixlow taquinait Evergreen sur sa relation avec Elfman. Laxus était là lui aussi, regardant une certaine serveuse de Fairy Tail. Serveuse qui se dirigeait vers eux d'ailleurs.

-Voici vos boissons, dit elle tout en posant les verres sur la table, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hum. Merci, marmonna Laxus.

-Merci Mirajane, dit Evergreen, encore énervée des plaisanteries de Bixlow.

-Super ! Merci Mira ! S'exclama le mage de seith tandis que ses bébés s'écriaient « Merci ! Merci !».

-Merci Mira, termina Fried, toujours distrait, son regard maintenant fixé sur une jeune femme au bar qui avalait son alcool directement au tonneau.

-Oh, et, j'y pense, j'ai besoin de te parler en privé Fried. Tu as une minute ? Demanda Mirajane, soudain préoccupée.

Fried haussa un sourcil étonné mais s'éloigna avec la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, sentant le regard de Laxus dans son dos. Le mage de foudre et la mage de Take Over sortaient ensemble en secret depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques. Et bien sûr, comme c'était un secret, toute la guilde était au courant.

-Voilà, on a reçu une demande d'emploi pour toi, commença la jeune fille quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés.

Il arrivait effectivement que des clients demandent spécifiquement certains mages pour leur mission. Fried avait déjà reçu des demandes de ce genre et jamais Mirajane ne l'en avait informé en privé. Aussi le mage runique attendit qu'elle continue.

-Elle vient de ton père, lâcha-t-elle tout en observant sa réaction.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre. Le visage de Fried blanchit soudainement en entendant ses mots, tandis que plusieurs sentiments bouillonnaient en lui : surprise, perplexité, confusion, ressentiment, nostalgie, ainsi qu'une pointe d'espoir. Il tenta de garder une façade impassible.

-Quel genre de travail est-ce ?

-Il n'a pas précisé. Tout ce qu'il a demandé c'est une équipe d'une dizaine de mages pour une mission dangereuse comportant de la traduction et du combat. Il a également dit qu'il payerait en fonction de comment ce passe la mission. Le Maître n'a pas pu poser trop de question, de part la position du commanditaire. Oh si, une dernière chose, il t'a adressé spécifiquement la mission mais il a également demandé à ce que Levy fasses partie de l'équipe. Pour la traduction je suppose... Fried ? Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta soudain la jolie serveuse.

Quand elle avait annoncé que Levy devait venir, Fried avait encore plus blêmi qu'avant. Il tenta de se ressaisir.

-Non ça va ne t'inquiète pas... Hum, tu l'as déjà dit à Levy ou pas encore ?

-Euh non je voulais d'abord t'en parler...

-Je peux m'en charger ? L'interrompit le garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Oui bien sûr mais...

-Super merci Mirajane, finit il en tournant les talons, laissant une Mirajane interloquée.

* * *

Quand il se rassit à table, la première question fut de Laxus, qui tentait (vainement) de cacher sa jalousie.

-Alors quelles nouvelles ?

-Mon père me demande pour une mission, répondit il, provoquant l'intérêt de ses compagnons.

Ils connaissaient l'histoire bien sûr. Après tout, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis.

-Pas cool pour toi ! Tu vas accepter ? Demanda Bixlow.

-Je suis un peu obligé... On doit être une dizaine sur cet emploi, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il va être dangereux et comporter de la traduction et du combat. Ça vous dit de m'accompagner ? Proposa-t-il.

-Ça dépend. Ça paye bien ? Interrogea Laxus, le regard de nouveau fixé sur Mirajane au bar.

-Là aussi pas d'infos...

-Pourquoi pas... accepta le mage de foudre en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais ! On y va ! Cria Bixlow, ses poupées hurlant leur accord.

-OK, termina la seule femme de leur équipe.

Fried hocha la tête, soulagé que ses compagnons aient acceptés. Il pris un ton aussi nonchalant que possible pour lâcher la bombe :

-Oh, et il veut aussi que Levy vienne.

Les réactions furent immédiates. Evergreen pâli comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Fried la fit taire du regard. _Plus tard,_ semblait-il dire, _dans un endroit plus discret_. Elle referma sa bouche. Bixlow et Laxus réagirent moins violemment mais ils avaient tout de même l'air inquiet. Que Fried soit demandé (convoqué?) par son père n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Que Levy le soit aussi en était une très mauvaise.

-Je vais aller la prévenir d'ailleurs... annonça Fried en se levant.

* * *

Levy était installée à une table, discutant avec Gajeel et Pantherlily quand Fried se dirigea vers elle. Il la regardait nerveusement.

-Fried ? On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Hum... Je peux te parler Levy-san ?

-Euh ok...

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, Fried sentit un regard jaloux lui brûler le dos. Sauf que cette fois, c'était celui de Gajeel. Le mage runique entraîna la petite mage de mots dehors pour être sûr que personne, Dragon Slayer compris, ne pourrait les entendre.

-J'ai reçu une offre de mission de mon père, annonça-t-il brusquement.

Tout le sang semblait avoir quitté le visage de Levy. Elle était sous le choc mais parvint tout de même à répondre :

-Je vois... Merci de m'avoir prévenu Fried.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Il veut que tu vienne également, ainsi que huit mages en plus de nous. Il semblerait que le travail comporte de la traduction et du combat.

Si Levy avait l'air assez secouée avant cela, elle était maintenant terrifiée. Elle fixai Fried de ses yeux écarquillés et tenta de déglutir. Elle s'enquit:

-Quand part-on ?

-Je propose dans trois jours, le temps de se préparer, répondit-il en la regardant d'un air préoccupé. La mission va être assez longue je suppose.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, réfléchissant.

-Et qui vient à part nous ?

-Le Raijinshu déjà, et pour les autres je ne sais pas encore.

Il était clairement inquiet pour la mage aux cheveux bleus, mais comprenait ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Ne s'attarder que sur les détails, ne pas penser au gros du problème.

-Ok, tu me préviendra quand tu sauras qui nous accompagnent. Je retourne à ma table.

-A...Attends ! L'arrêta le jeune homme, une main sur son épaule. Tu... tu va tenir le coup ?

Ce n'était pas son genre d'hésiter sur les mots, ce qui montrait bien à quel point la situation était exceptionnelle.

-Je vais essayer Fried, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Puis elle se dégagea doucement de la main de l'autre mage et retourna à sa table.

Fried se passa une main dans les cheveux, frustré. Les prochains jours, il faudrait qu'il la surveille. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il aurait du faire à l'époque, la protéger. La protéger, toujours. C'était sa mission.

* * *

**J'espère**** que ça vous a plu. A bientôt! **


	2. 10 mages?

**Hello! Voici le deuxième chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 10 mages ?

Levy retourna lentement à sa table, réfléchissant. Cette mission allait être stressante, c'est sûr... _Ne t'occupe pas du commanditaire,_ se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement._ Prends ça comme un travail habituel._ Plus facile à penser qu'à faire...

-Levy ? Demanda Pantherlily d'un air inquiet.

La mage aux cheveux bleus se rendit alors compte qu'elle était de nouveau devant sa table. Elle avait marché tout en pensant. Elle cligna des yeux pour se réveiller et s'assit.

-Crevette ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Si si, ne t'inquiète pas Gajeel, répondit-elle tout en tentant de sourire comme d'habitude.

-T'es sûre ? T'as l'air toute pâle...

-Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée...

-Dans ce cas tu devrais aller te reposer Levy... intervint Lily, un jus de kiwi à la main.

-Hum, approuva le Dragon Slayer de fer. Au fait il voulait quoi l'autre ?

-Fried ? Il m'a dit qu'un client nous avait demandé pour une mission. D'ailleurs je vais aller me préparer, termina-t-elle, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses deux amis, elle sortit de la guilde.

La crevette lui cachait quelque chose, il l'avait bien sentit. Ce que lui avait dit l'autre imbécile aux cheveux verts n'était pas une simple demande de mission.

Gajeel secoua la tête, frustré. Il aurait voulu savoir, mais la crevette n'avait lâché aucune information. Il n'y avait donc qu'un seul moyen d'en savoir plus : demander à Fried... Après tout, c'était leur discussion qui avait mis la crevette dans tout ses états, il devait donc bien être au courant de quelque chose...

Le Dragon Slayer se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Lily qui finit son jus de kiwi et le suivit. Quand Gajeel avait cet air déterminé sur le visage, c'était le mieux qu'on avait à faire.

Le Tueur de Dragon se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la table du Raijinshu. Les autres membres de la guilde s'écartaient légèrement sur son passage. Mieux valait ne pas être sur le chemin d'un Dragon Slayer en colère.

Il s'arrêta juste derrière Fried et se tint là, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce que le mage se retourne. Bixlow était déjà excité en prévision d'un hypothétique combat, Laxus lui jeta un regard méprisant et Evergreen fronça les sourcils en le regardant, mais Gajeel ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il fixai d'un air énervé le mage runique, qui leva un sourcil interrogateur en réponse.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit à la crevette ? Grogna l'homme aux cheveux noirs tandis que son chat s'installait sur une chaise pas loin pour intervenir si ça dégénérait (et profiter du spectacle).

Le sourcil de Fried se leva encore plus à cette question. Il finit par dire :

-Pourquoi demande tu cela ?

-Parce qu'elle était bouleversée après sa conversation avec toi. Je repose la question : qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?

Le visage de Fried s'assombrit quand il appris l'état de Levy, bien qu'il s'en doutait un peu.

-Si elle ne te l'as pas dit, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Et il tourna le dos à Gajeel pour bien marquer la fin de la conversation. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout au mage de fer, qui l'empoigna par le col, le souleva de terre comme si il ne pesait rien et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le reste du Raijinshu commença à se lever mais Laxus les arrêta en levant la main. Il savait que Fried pouvait gérer. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait pas bronché durant tout ce temps, se contentant de soutenir le regard de son attaquant.

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Si tu sais quelque chose, je te conseille de le dire, maintenant !

Fried leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, comme si il n'était pas maintenu contre un mur par un Dragon Slayer furieux.

-Je l'ait simplement informé que mon père nous demandait tout les deux pour une mission sans doute longue, qui comporterait de la traduction et du combat. C'est tout. Maintenant, relâche moi.

Il avait parlé sèchement. Rien de ce qu'il avait dit était mensonger, mais il occultait une part importante de l'histoire. Les yeux de Gajeel se rétrécirent à ses mots. Il grogna de colère et resserra sa poigne sur le mage de runes, prêt à frapper.

-Gajeel ! S'écria Lily tout en se transformant, voulant arrêter son partenaire.

Celui-ci, après un instant de réflexion, reposa l'autre mage à terre, tout en le fusillant du regard. Fried n'en sembla nullement affecté et se rassit tranquillement à sa table. La situation tendue fut allégée par l'arrivée de Mirajane portant un plateau de boisson pour une table avoisinante ainsi que le reste de la fratrie Strauss, qui s'installa à la table du Raijinshu tandis que l'aînée allait poser son fardeau.

Evergreen rougit légèrement quand Elfman s'assit à côté d'elle, mais se reprit quand elle trouva une nouvelle raison de l'engueuler. Lisanna fit le tour de la tablée pour dire bonjour à tout le monde, y compris à Gajeel et Lily qui théoriquement n'était même pas à cette table. Le mage de fer était encore énervé contre Fried, lequel l'ignorait royalement. La jeune Strauss termina ses salutations par les poupées de Bixlow, qui semblaient ravies de la voir et l'accueillaient à grands cris.

Voyant que Gajeel n'allait pas frapper Fried, Lily se retransforma et s'installa lui aussi à la table. Son partenaire se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de lui tout en jetant un regard noir au mage runique. Celui-ci se tourna vers ses amis et demanda :

-Où en étions nous avant cette interruption ?

-On tentait de décider qui nous accompagnerait sur la mission, lui rappela Evergreen.

-Vous parlez de la mission dont le commanditaire est le père de Fried ? S'enquit Lisanna, délaissant un instant les bébés. Mira-nee parlait de ça tout à l'heure au bar, rajouta-t-elle en voyant les regards surpris de ses compagnons.

-C'est de celle là qu'on parlait, oui, avant que Tête-de-métal ne nous dérange, grogna Laxus, se faisant fusiller du regard en retour.

-Et c'est quoi cette mission ? Insista Lisanna.

-Quasi pas d'infos, bébé. Elle va être longue, dangereuse, il y aura du combat et de la traduction et il faut 10 mages en tout. C'est tout ce qu'on sait, expliqua Bixlow, ses poupées en arrière fond scandant « Dangereuse ! 10 mages ! Combat ! »

-On peut venir ? S'il vous plaît ! Supplia-t-elle en se tournant vers Laxus et Fried.

-Qui ça « on » ? répliqua Laxus

-Moi, Elf-ni et Mira-nee, répondit elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Les missions dangereuses sont viriles ! Approuva Elfman.

Le Raijinshu et Laxus se consultèrent du regard, et acceptèrent finalement l'aide.

-Et puis, comme ça, Ever et Elfman ne seront pas séparés, ricana Bixlow, faisant rougir les deux mages et pouffer Lisanna.

Gajeel soupira, puis ravalant sa fierté :

-Je peux venir moi aussi ? Avec Lily ?

Il y eut des regards surpris et d'autres méfiants,ainsi qu'un sourire de l'Exceed noir, mais après quelques instants, Laxus convint que le Dragon Slayer pourrait être utile. Celui-ci marmonna un vague remerciement. Mirajane revint à ce moment là, et fut contente d'apprendre les dernières nouvelles. Elle lança même un regard entendu à Gajeel quand Bixlow lui raconta qu'il avait voulu venir. Le mage de fer renifla en réponse.

-Bien, maintenant on est dix, commença Fried, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée d'une jeune mage alcoolique.

-Oh ? Vous avez déjà constitué l'équipe ? Dommage je voulais venir...

Fried sentit son cœur s'accélérer tandis que Cana s'assit et s'accouda sur la table, une bouteille à la main, le regardant d'un air boudeur (et aviné).

-Mira, t'en a parlé à toute la guilde de cette mission ou je rêve ?

-Tu exagères Laxus, je l'ai seulement dit à quelques personnes... Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Alzack et Bisca, Wakaba et Macao, oh et Reedus aussi je crois... et puis...

Pendant ce temps, Fried tentait de se calmer et finit par articuler :

-Je suppose qu'un mage de plus ne peut pas faire de mal...

Bixlow fit son sourire habituel, et ses babies pouffaient de rire, mais Fried ne s'en occupa pas, préférant se concentrer sur son interlocutrice, qui lui répondit avec un sourire :

-Cool! Merci Fried !

Gajeel observait la scène d'un air ennuyé. La mission allait être longue.

* * *

**Un lecteur un peu attentif aura compris qui étaient les couples principaux de cette fanfic. L'un d'eux va je pense provoquer des haussements de sourcils incrédules genre "Elle a pas osé faire ça?" mais à part ça on reste quand même dans des couples assez prévisibles (enfin c'est mon avis, vous serez peut-être pas d'accord...). Oh, et sinon, j'ai l'impression que Fried part dans l'ooc mais je prie pour que ça ne soit qu'une impression.**

**Réponse aux commentaires! (si vous voulez donner un avis/conseil/poser une question etc n'hésitez pas, du moment que vous n'êtes pas insultants)**

**MalyceanDunCastellan: Va savoir pourquoi, Gajeel ne va effectivement pas rester se la couler douce à la guilde... ;-) **

**Lula's Lullaby: Ah? Et ta curiosité est-elle encore attisée par ce chapitre? **


	3. Nouvelles instructions

**Hello! Me revoici avec le chapitre 3! En espérant que ça vous plaise ;-)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles instructions

Levy sursauta quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle se leva, jeta un regard à l'horloge qui affichait à peine 21h, et ouvrit la porte. Evergreen se tenait sur le seuil, prête à frapper de nouveau. Elle se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, puis Levy s'effaça pour que l'autre femme puisse rentrer.

-On a constitué l'équipe, annonça Evergreen.

-Qui vient au final ? Demanda Levy en évitant son regard.

-Laxus, le Raijinshu, la famille Strauss, Cana, Gajeel et Pantherlily.

Levy tourna la tête brusquement en entendant le nom de Gajeel. _Mavis... Ça va encore plus compliquer les choses... _Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en réfléchissant. Comment allait-elle pouvoir gérer la situation ?

Evergreen observait la petite mage et sa réaction. Elle aussi elle était inquiète. Elle connaissait une part suffisante de l'histoire pour savoir que c'était une très mauvaise chose que le père de Fried ait demandé spécifiquement ces deux mages... Elle ne savait pas comment Levy se comporterai une fois là-bas, mais le retour de son passé risquait de la détruire.

-On part dans trois jours. Prépare des affaires pour un mois. Fried t'attend demain à la bibliothèque pour choisir les livres de traduction que vous allez prendre, ordonna Evergreen assez sèchement.

-Ok, murmura en réponse Levy, tandis que la mage plus âgée commençait à sortir. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte :

-Oh et, Levy ?

La mage aux cheveux bleus leva la tête. Evergreen hésita un instant, puis quittant son air froid et distant habituel, elle lui dit :

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

Levy cligna des yeux d'un air étonné, puis hocha la tête en acquiescement. L'autre mage tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Levy se leva tôt le lendemain. Après la visite d'Evergreen, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Aussi elle entra dans la guilde sur le coup de huit heures, alors que Mirajane venait à peine d'ouvrir. La barmaid commença à lui parlait de tout et de rien, et Levy hochait mécaniquement la tête en réponse, n'écoutant pas un mot de son monologue. Personne d'autre ne vint lui parler. Lucy était partie en mission avec Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Happy et Carla, et Jet et Droy avait pris une mission sans elle. Cela arrivait parfois, depuis Tenrou.

Les membres de la guilde commencèrent à arriver, et Mira lâcha enfin la mage de mots pour aller servir les commandes. La petite mage resta de longues minutes les yeux perdus dans le vague, n'ayant même pas l'envie de sortir un livre, quand elle se souvint que Fried l'attendait.

Elle se leva et se dirigea à la table habituelle du Raijinshu. Les trois membres étaient déjà là, et le Maître avait entamé une discussion avec Fried. Celui-ci semblait s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que Makarov parlait, et quand ce dernier prit congé, le mage runique resta plongé dans ses pensées tandis que ses deux coéquipiers paraissaient énervés par la situation. Levy arriva à ce moment là, et se laissa glisser sur un banc à côté de Fried :

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit elle.

Fried ne leva même pas les yeux pour répondre :

-Le Maître vient de m'informer que mon père refusait que l'on touche à ses livres de traduction... Il va falloir emporter les nôtres... Et comme il ne nous a pas dit en quelle langue était le texte à traduire, ni même ce qu'était ce texte, et bien je pense que l'on va être bon pour se transporter plusieurs kilos de livres chacun...

-Oh, fut tout ce que répondit Levy.

Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Le père de Fried était très fier de sa collection de livres, mais pas franchement très prêteur, craignant certainement que quelqu'un n'abîme l'un des précieux ouvrages remportés pour plusieurs milliers de Jewels aux enchères.

-Argh, cette mission m'énerve déjà, et on est même pas encore partit ! Hurla soudain Evergreen.

-Calme toi Ever, pense que grâce à cette mission tu va pouvoir passer du temps avec Elfman, tenta de plaisanter Bixlow, faisant rire ses poupées.

-Toi ferme la !

Fried se leva soudainement, interrompant la dispute entre ses deux coéquipiers :

-Venez, on va rassembler le reste de l'équipe et aller à la bibliothèque.

* * *

**Hum, je me rends compte à présent que ce chapitre est assez court. Autre chose dont je me suis rendue compte, c'est une grossière faute dans le titre de la fanfic: le "à" à la place du "a", ça pardonne pas... Bref. Réponses aux commentaires! **

**random artist: Argh, je savais que Fried partait ooc. Enfin, c'était prévu que certains traits de caractères, genre son obsession pour Laxus, soient un peu changés, mais j'espérais qu'il ne partirait pas ooc pour autant. Tant pis. Sinon, contente que ça te plaise. Et pour l'hypothèse, Levy fuit effectivement un passé... difficile,mais ce n'est pas une princesse et les Rajin ne sont pas ses gardes du corps (mais ils sont tout les trois impliqués dans l'affaire). Heureuse que la fic te plaise!**

**Lauraine Tonksm: Ouah! t'es super enthousiaste comme lecteur/lectrice toi! T'as mis en favoris, followé et commenté! Alors pour répondre à ton commentaire: 1)L****a relation Levy/Fried est assez originale oui, ce qui m'étonne car ils ont tout de même pas mal de points communs je trouve... 2)Tous les couples te plaisent? Tant mieux! Y'en aura peut-être un ou deux autres qui feront une apparition (genre le Nalu ou le Gruvia) mais ça restera justement... une apparition. Les vrais stars de l'histoire ce sont les couples sous-entendus dans le chapitre précédent. 3)Le Cana/Fried, couple tellement marginal alors que je pense qu'il y a un vrai potentiel à écrire sur ce couple (j'espère réussir à révéler au mieux ce potentiel...). Si quelqu'un connait d'autres histoires où ils apparaissent ça m'intéresse. Le Fried/Lisanna, je dois t'avouer que j'accroche moyen, par contre je suis d'accord pour le Cana/Sting. J'avais trouvé un jour un One shot assez réussi avec du Cana/Rogue, et étrangement ça marchait bien... 4) Je suis entièrement d'accord. Réduire Cana à une alcoolo en manque de présence paternelle est un raccourci à ne pas faire. C'est un perso qui mérite d'être exploré plus en détail, mais peu le font... Et Cana finit par être pour tout le monde un simple élément comique. Hum, je t'ai un peu pondu un pavé, mais tout ça pour te remercier!**

**Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui, si vous voulez laissez une remarque/critique/avis/commentaire en tout genre hésitez pas et à la prochaine!**


	4. Cauchemar et jalousies

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Navrée de ne pas avoir mis à jour avant. Ce chapitre était une horreur à écrire. Je l'ai entièrement recommencé sept fois, et c'est certainement la meilleure version. Bref! Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar et jalousies

Quelques minutes plus tard, dix mages entraient dans la bibliothèque de la guilde. Mirajane était la seule absente, devant tenir le bar. Sous le commandement de Fried, les huit mages devaient sortir tout les livres de traduction qu'ils trouvaient, et les apporter ensuite à Levy, installée à une table, qui s'occupait de choisir ceux qui leur seront utiles. Ils se mirent au travail avec un enthousiasme varié, Laxus et Gajeel étant les deux qui râlaient le plus.

Après plus de six heures, Levy bailla tandis qu'elle tentait de décider si le dictionnaire de langue gleemorphe allait leur être utile. Elle était si fatiguée... Elle posa l'ouvrage et décida de se reposer un peu. Juste une petite pause... Elle reprendrai dans cinq minutes...

Un instant plus tard, elle dormait, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

Fried arriva avec un nouveau chargement de livres, mais ralentit quand il aperçut Levy. Elle s'était assoupie, observa t-il. Avançant sans bruit, il posa les livres sur la table puis enleva sa veste pour la draper sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il repartit le plus silencieusement possible.

* * *

Gajeel grommela, mécontent. La dingue qui se prenait pour la reine des fées l'avait chargé d'une dizaine de livres. Et d'après elle, il restait encore énormément d'ouvrages à transporter. Elle pensait sérieusement qu'ils allaient pouvoir prendre autant de bouquins?

Son nez attrapa une odeur qu'il connaissait bien, un mélange de vieux papiers, d'encre et de menthe... Levy... Son odeur était partout dans la bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu le temps qu'elle y passait, mais là elle était trop forte pour qu'il puisse tenter de l'ignorer. La mage devait être toute proche.

Effectivement, il la vit comme il tournait au bout d'un rayonnage, se dirigeant vers la table qu'ils avaient réquisitionné. Il remarqua rapidement deux choses : tout d'abord elle était endormie, ce qui aurait pu le faire sourire si une veste rouge facilement identifiable n'était pas soigneusement placée sur son petit corps. Gajeel serra les dents pour ne pas grogner. _Ce bâtard aux cheveux verts..._ Après avoir posé son fardeau, il se força à s'éloigner, la mâchoire crispée.

* * *

Fried retourna près de la table, tentant de travailler le plus silencieusement possible, triant les ouvrages en les empilant. Levy était toujours assoupie. _Elle a du stresser toute la nuit sans dormir _ songea-t-il. Elle commençait à s'agiter cependant. Elle remuait légèrement, gémissant doucement. Le mage runique ne s'en préoccupa pas, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements deviennent intelligibles.

-Non... arrêtez... s'il vous plaît... marmonna la fille aux cheveux bleus en changeant de position.

L'autre mage se figea. Un cauchemar... Elle faisait un cauchemar... Il hésita encore un instant avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille pour la réveiller.

* * *

Gajeel ordonna soudainement aux autres de se taire. Il venait d'entendre la voix de la crevette. Et il sentait également le parfum de la peur qui flottait dans l'air. Sans faire attention à Evergreen qui lui demandait (en hurlant) pourquoi il l'avait interrompu, il commença à courir pour rejoindre l'endroit où était la mage de script. Après quelques instants, il sentit les autres le suivre mais il s'en fichait.

* * *

-Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez... Ça fait mal... Je le ferai plus je le jure...

Fried commençait à paniquer, Levy ne se réveillait pas et elle pleurait et hurlait à présent. _Bon sang... Alors que les cauchemars avaient cessés durant des années... _Il savait parfaitement la cause de ces mauvais rêves et c'est pourquoi il mettait tant d'ardeur à la réveiller. Il enregistra vaguement la présence des autres mages, Mirajane comprise, alertée par les cris, mais il se concentra sur Levy. Enfin, la mage ouvrit des yeux embués par les larmes.

-Fried-kun !

Sur cette exclamation, elle se jeta dans les bras du mage runique. Fried se crispa avant de se détendre et de resserrer l'étreinte autour du petit corps secoué de sanglots. Le mage runique commença à lui caresser les cheveux, tentant de la calmer, tandis que la mage de scripte enfouissait son visage dans sa chemise. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, Fried et Levy enlacés et leurs amis n'osant pas intervenir.

Après de longues minutes ainsi, Levy avait finit par se calmer suffisamment pour arrêter de pleurer. Laxus brisa le silence :

-On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ? Il commence à se faire tard, et après ça, m'étonnerait qu'on arrive à se concentrer. Il vaut mieux rentrer et continuer demain.

Ils s'entre regardèrent avant d'acquiescer. C'était plus raisonnable.

Par petits groupes, les mages prirent le chemin de leurs maisons respectives. La famille Strauss alla d'un côté, Gajeel et Lily d'un autre, et Laxus, Bixlow et Fried partirent ensemble, habitant le même quartier. Bientôt, il ne resta que Cana, Evergreen et Levy devant la guilde. Personne n'avait osé questionner la mage de Scripte, et tant mieux. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de répondre clairement.

-Oye, Cana, tu viens ? On rentre à Fairy Hills, lança Evergreen, voyant que la mage de cartes ne bougeait pas.

-Nan, rentrez sans moi les filles, je vais faire un tour dans un bar ou deux avant d'aller dormir. Bye !

-Tss. Comme tu veux.

Evergreen ne se préoccupa pas trop du sort de Cana. Elle avait plus important à gérer. La mage qui marchait à côté d'elle, par exemple.

* * *

Cana marcha un moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait Levy et Fried étroitement enlacés, et ne put retenir un cri de frustration. Elle ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'à présent, elle était persuadée que Levy était amoureuse de Gajeel, lequel semblait l'aimer également. A ses yeux, il fallait juste que l'un des deux ose faire le premier pas pour l'affaire soit dans le sac. Donc, comment, avec une situation aussi limpide, Levy avait-elle put se retrouver dans les bras de Fried ? Ou alors... Ou alors, Levy avait aimé les deux en même temps. La mage de cartes s'arrêta, frappée par cette révélation. Levy avait aimé les deux hommes et avait finit par choisir Fried. C'était possible. Et c'est vrai que la mage de script avec le mage de runes formait un couple plus logique qu'un tueur de dragon avec une minuscule rat de bibliothèque. _Plus logique aussi qu'une mage alcoolique dévergondée avec un mage runique légèrement coincé, n'est-ce pas ?_ Susurra une voix en elle. _Tais-toi,_ répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Cana soupira. Pauvre Gajeel. Elle avait vu le regard de jalousie pure quand ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Oui, pauvre Gajeel. _Je crois que ce que tu voulais dire, c'est « pauvre de toi »... _murmura la même petite voix agaçante. _Je t'ai dis de te taire._

Relevant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle entra dans le bar, déjà un peu plus heureuse.

-Hey, Cana ! T'es venue boire en ma compagnie ? Cria Bacchus à son entrée, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

Elle sourit en retour. Oui, tout ce dont elle avait besoin était ici. De l'alcool, un compagnon de boisson et une bonne nuit de sexe. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier.

* * *

Pantherlily jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier qui fulminait. Gajeel Redfox était furieux. La mâchoire crispée, il lança soudain son poing contre le mur le plus proche. Lily haussa un sourcil et déclara d'un ton sarcastique :

-Je suis sûr que briser un mur va résoudre ton problème.

-Y'a aucun problème.

-Non, bien sûr. Sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu va reconnaître que tu as des sentiments pour Levy et que tu est jaloux de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt ?

-C'est juste une amie, nia le Tueur de Dragon. Et en plus, elle a son « Fried-kun » ! continua-t-il amèrement en crachant presque la dernière syllabe.

Pantherlily leva les yeux aux ciel et décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Son ami marchait à grands pas, toujours énervé.

Plus tard, alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, l'Exceed repensa à sa conversation avec le mage de Fer. Il fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai que la scène avait été suspecte. Levy n'était pas du genre à rajouter un titre honorifique après le nom de ses amis. La seule exception était Lucy. Se posait donc la question de qui était Fried pour elle. Ami proche ? Petit ami ? Mais alors pourquoi, jusqu'à présent, se comportaient-ils comme s'ils se connaissaient à peine ? Lily soupira. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Mieux valait dormir.

* * *

Levy et Evergreen marchaient en silence en direction de Fairy Hills. L'absence de la moindre conversation finit par irriter Evergreen, qui demanda :

-Tu comptes te taire pendant longtemps ?

Levy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. La mage de pétrification envisagea un instant de la secouer, mais elle se calma (difficilement) et enchaîna :

-Toujours le même rêve ?

La mage de mots lui lança un regard qui pouvait se traduire par « A ton avis ? ».

-Saloperie de mission,et saloperie de passé, marmonna Ever en retour.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence avant que la plus âgée déclare soudainement :

-Tu devrais être contente, y'a du progrès avec Gajeel.

Levy se figea.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-T'es aveugle, ma pauvre, se moqua la brune. Quand Fried t'as pris dans ses bras, il semblait vouloir le découper en morceaux.

-Tu exagères...

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est vrai, j'ai que ça à faire de mentir pour me moquer des amours de deux gamins, ironisa Evergreen.

Levy se sentit rougir.

-Ever ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire semblant d'être une peste sans-cœur... Alors qu'en fait tu adores prendre soin des autres...

* * *

Du côté de Fried, Bixlow et Laxus, c'était beaucoup plus bruyant, Bixlow et ses poupées créant les ¾ du vacarme.

-La tête de Gajeel quand la gamine s'est jeté dans tes bras !

« Tête de Gajeel ! Tête de Gajeel ! » reprirent en cœur les bébés.

-On serait à une autre époque, il t'aurai demandé en duel !

-Arrête un peu. Tu fais sonner ça comme si Levy et moi étions amants, alors que tu sais très bien que notre relation n'est pas ainsi, répliqua Fried d'un ton sévère, rappelant à l'ordre son ami.

-Nous_,_ on le sait, mais eux non, lui rappela Laxus. Et la mission va déjà être bien assez compliquée sans un dragon jaloux.

-Tu parles de toi, là, patron ?

-Tais-toi, Bixlow. Sérieusement, tu devrais faire gaffe avec Tête-de-métal.

-Ouais ! Ça serait dommage de gâcher les amours de ta Levy adorée !

-Laxus t'as déjà dit de la fermer Bixlow. Ok, je suppose que je vais devoir expliquer la situation un jour ou l'autre, soupira Fried en s'arrêtant devant chez lui. A demain !

* * *

-Patron ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Laxus, exaspéré, en se tournant vers le mage d'âme.

-Tu crois qu'on aurait dû lui dire que Gajeel était pas le seul à être jaloux ? Que Cana semblait encore plus choquée que les autres ?

-Si il s'en est pas rendu compte tout seul, alors on peut plus grand chose pour lui...

* * *

**Ok, peut-être que je suis lourde, mais je vais tenter de vous expliquez pourquoi je tiens tant à ce que vous commentiez. La différence fondamentale entre la fanfiction et le roman, par exemple (outre le fait que la fanfiction se base sur une histoire pré-existante) est qu'il peut y avoir une correspondance beaucoup plus fournie avec les lecteurs. Je m'explique: il y a toujours (ou presque) un petit temps entre les chapitres. Ce temps me sert, entre autres, à écrire le prochain chapitre, mais également à voir ce qui a plu ou non dans les chapitres précédents pour pouvoir m'améliorer. Je ne pratique pas la télépathie, donc si vous ne dites pas "j'ai adoré tel passage" ou "ce passage là était moyen, il était pas très logique", bah, je vais avoir beaucoup plus de mal à le voir et à corriger le tir. De plus, c'est beaucoup plus motivant d'écrire quand le dernier chapitre a eu des commentaires! Donc, je le redirez jamais assez, mais hésitez pas à commentez! Apportez vos conseils, vos remarques, vos critiques! Du moment que vous dites pas "Ton histoire c'est de la grosse merde. T'es incapable d'écrire!", alors ça ne pourra que m'être utile. (Je ne dis pas que vous n'avez pas le droit de mettre un commentaire négatif. Simplement, soyez pas insultants gratuitement.) Bref! Réponse au commentaire:**

**missotak: Avec ce chapitre tu devrais être content alors... Et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre autant. ;-)**

**Autre chose: je sais que le démarrage était lent, mais je pense que c'était nécessaire. Je peux vous assurez qu'il n'y avait pas un seul chapitre inutile. Et si ça peut vous rassurez, dès le prochain chapitre, la mission commence pour de bon! **

**Allez, à la prochaine!**


	5. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

**Hey ! Désolée, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Certains ont peut-être pu voir que j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre hier, chapitre qui n'apparaît plus désormais (enfin... si j'ai fait la bonne manipulation...). Je m'étais en réalité trompée et avais posté un chapitre de mon autre fanfiction... (Poster à minuit n'est pas une bonne idée). Encore désolée, et ne vous inquiéter pas, le chapitre 5 va très vite arriver !**


End file.
